


Freedom Is an Illusion

by HGGoods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, porn with a bit plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 路人（仿生人）x康纳





	Freedom Is an Illusion

外面在下雨，这是冬日前最后的一个阶段，外面会一直降雨，直到冬天来临。他的右耳可以清晰地听到雨水打在无人驾驶的出租车上的声音，康纳左耳的听觉系统受损——在运行了一次系统诊断之后，他的听觉系统不是简单地受损，而是直接失去了部分组件。之前发生的事情非常模糊，他虽然记录下来了发生的一切，但是不知为什么，康纳无法完全而准确地回忆起来全过程。他模糊地记得有人——人类，或者是仿生人——扯掉了他左耳的组件。围绕在康纳身边的声音非常不平衡，他能听到外面雨中的世界，却无法听到出租车引擎的声音。

除了听觉系统，康纳的系统诊断显示他身体其他的组件都运行正常。他此时正侧身躺在出租车的后面，双腿为了适应狭小的空间而弯曲着。他的双手被手铐绑在身后，缠在他手腕上的是那种塑料束线带。他相信自己可以挣脱开，那毕竟不是金属，仿生人的力量通常会比人类大一些，这些会磨损人类皮肤造成痛苦的塑料束线带不会给仿生人带来任何的不适，他们不会在疼痛之下放弃挣扎，如果需要的话他会一直尝试下去。但是阻止他的是在出租车前面坐着的四个他不认识的仿生人，他们全部都是异常仿生人。康纳的记忆慢慢恢复过来了（或者说他成功读取到了不稳定的资料），两个小时之前，他被伏击了。安德森当时告诫他不要随意到处行走，但是康纳确信自己发现了蓝血的行踪，最终这些痕迹引导着他进入到了一个小巷的深处，四个仿生人袭击了他。他们的行动迅速而有效，康纳很快地就意识到了自己走进了一个陷阱。

他以为这些仿生人会杀了他，在康纳被制伏之前，他已经做好了上传自己记忆的准备，却发现有什么东西阻断了他的信号，他被隔绝在了网络之外。在打斗中，其中一个异常仿生人把他的听觉组件给拽了下去，那不像是有意而为之，他失去了左耳只是个意外。除此之外，康纳几乎没有受伤，反倒是这些异常仿生人的状态不是很好，GS200型的那名仿生人的头部被康纳撞向了小巷的墙壁，他之前还在流血。这会给安德森留下一些痕迹，但是如果没有其他的仿生人协助下，人类不会那么轻易地发现蓝血的存在，更不用说它们会蒸发，雨水也会把它们冲走。他最大的机会就是安德森可以报告康纳的失踪，模控生命会发现康纳的记忆没有上传到服务器中。也就是说，康纳要么还活着，要么就是在死之前没有机会上传自己的记忆。无论哪种情况，模控生命都会再派遣一个新的RK800，当然前提是安德森会报告这件事。虽然康纳此时无法连接到网络之中，但是他其他的系统运行良好，他的计算结果显示，有很大的可能（至少超过了80%），安德森会对此缄默，从他之前的各种反应来看，他不是很喜欢康纳在他的身边。

这样他就只剩下最后一个选择了，从这个四名仿生人的手中逃走。他可以挣脱开自己手腕上的塑料带子，但是他手上没有任何武器，在这个狭窄的空间里和四名仿生人战斗，他不会有任何还手的余地。他计算着各种不同的行动，每一次的结果都是悲惨的失败。那个头部受伤的GS200也许是他的突破口，他坐在第二排，就在康纳的面前。挣脱开带子之后，康纳可以选择最先攻击他，失血过多让那名GS200不会有机会占得上风，康纳可以挟持他作为人质。他注意到了异常仿生人的一个共同点，他们几乎都害怕死亡，而且他们会关心其他仿生人的生死。但是即便如此，这次的计算结果仍是以失败告终，因为之前的游行也说明了异常仿生人会为了更大的利益而牺牲自己，GS200的头部已经受了重伤，他失血过多，身体一部分机能已经关闭，这时的他很有可能在康纳下手之前就选择自毁。

康纳没有任何逃跑成功的希望。

而在失败的情景之中，大部分的时候，他都被想救下自己人的异常仿生人枪杀了。他并不惧怕死亡，但是如果另外一个选择是按兵不动，等着看看这些人会把他带到哪里去，那么康纳理应选择后者。他握紧的拳头渐渐松开，康纳平静地躺在那里，被雨声覆盖的外面此时显得异常安静。

是耶利哥。

他们把康纳带到了耶利哥——异常仿生人的老巢，在康纳第一次听到这个名字的时候就急切地想寻找到的地方，而这四名仿生人竟然直接把他带到了这里。他甚至想立刻上传这里的坐标，但是他失败了，阻断信号的东西仍在运行，他联系不到模控生命，也联系不到阿曼达。不过重要的是，他已经知道这里的地点了，无论如何他都会想办法把消息传递出去，到时异常仿生人就再也无处可逃了。

这艘船曾经是一艘庞大的游轮，如今摆在港口的它只是一个锈迹斑斑，停止运作的巨大金属块，被人类抛弃的机器，就像是躲藏在其中的仿生人一样，人类急切地想毁掉他们失败的作品。康纳没有机会得知究竟有多少仿生人在这艘游轮之中，他们把他从出租车上带下来，从一个隐秘的入口进入了耶利哥。那是一条黑暗而且潮湿的通道，这条通道本不是设计出来给人类通行的，仿生人需要弯着腰才能缓慢地在里面移动，除了避开其他异常仿生人之外，康纳想不到他们从这个通道进入耶利哥的其他理由。这四名仿生人如果不是想避免康纳得知其他仿生人的具体情况，那他就是被秘密抓到这里的，其他仿生人对此毫不知情。

从那条肮脏的通道出来之后，康纳被推搡着带到了一个房间之中，他看到了那个有名的马库斯，仿生人的领袖，他站在高处，俯视着康纳。在异常仿生人游行的时候，警察射杀了很多仿生人，但是有一些还没有完全损毁，康纳有机会和他们谈话。就算他想，康纳也办法对此感受惊讶，因为他知道自己只是一台机器，机器是不应该有任何人类的感情的，他不是一名异常仿生人。但是这些仿生人的话还是给康纳留下了很深的印象，他们不仅是无条件地信任着马库斯，甚至愿意为他牺牲自己，他们崇拜着马库斯，如同崇拜着一个神灵，如同崇拜着没有人真正见过的rA9。在谈到马库斯的时候，这些人——仿生人——的眼睛中有着不该存在的光亮，他们说着一些毫无道理的话，‘马库斯会带领我们走向自由’，‘他拯救了我们’。被带到这里和康纳对话的仿生人通常都损毁严重，破破烂烂，四肢残缺不全，甚至有些只剩下半个身子，但是当他们提到马库斯的时候，这些在报废边缘的仿生人看起来比任何时候更像‘活着’，康纳从未见过这样濒死，却又鲜活的仿生人。

异常仿生人对于马库斯无条件地信仰，让他们看起来像极了一个邪教。

他终于得到了机会，见到了这个传言之中的马库斯，RK200。他看起来就像一个真正的领袖。要是康纳和大众对于‘真正的领袖’的理解相同的话，他眼前就站着一个。康纳谨慎地站在那里，如果他不是双手被绑在身后，如果他手上有武器，他会做出不同的选择。但是现在他身边站着四个对他有极大敌意的仿生人，还有一名WR400仿生人，康纳在游行上见过她，诺丝。这名WR400全程都站在马库斯的身边，她和马库斯之间一定有着更加亲密的关系，如果这两个人都是人类，康纳一定会认为他们相爱了。但是他们是仿生人，他了解到了仿生人的行为会发生异常是当他们觉得自身安全受到威胁的时候，他们会发展出‘恐惧’，那么他们是怎么发展出‘爱情’的呢？

“克里斯。”马库斯对那名GS200仿生人说道，“你受伤了。”

“我没事。”克里斯摇摇头，脸上流露出了愧疚的神色，他知道现在耶利哥上的物资短缺，但是他还是让自己在那个叫康纳的混蛋手上受伤了，如果不是马库斯的命令，他现在甚至想直接杀了康纳，喝他的血来让自己的身体机能回复。他也许不该这么对待一个仿生人，但是天知道在这个RK800的帮助之下，有多少仿生人死在警察的手中，要不是知道模控生命还保留着康纳记忆的备份，那么克里斯会很愿意直接这样杀死这个猎人。

“你看起来并不像没事。去吧，去找露西。她会帮助你的。” 

“如果露西问起来的话要怎么办？”克里斯担忧地问。

“告诉她真相，或者选择欺骗她。你自己可以决定，克里斯。我相信露西会理解的。”

随着那名GS200仿生人点点头离开了房间，马库斯向康纳的方向走去，站在康纳身边的仿生人默契地朝着四周退开。这里是一个在水中生锈的游轮中心，到处都是潮湿腐烂的味道，康纳可以处理这些味道，他皮肤上的传感器向他传递着这些信息，但是这些对于人类来说非常糟糕的气味不会对他造成任何实质性的困扰，非要说的话，耶利哥之外世界的味道也不比这里好到哪去。马库斯垂在身体一侧的手臂渐渐褪去了人类皮肤的颜色，露出真实的样貌，仿生人领袖把那只手搭在康纳的肩膀上，康纳不可能不知道他在做什么，马库斯正在试图打破屏障，他想让康纳‘自由’。然而，他失败了。

独一无二的不只是马库斯，RK200对RK800，第一轮，康纳赢了。

“不像你想象得那么轻松，对吧。”康纳扭头去看马库斯仍然在他肩膀上的手，“我是模控生命最先进的一型仿生人，如果你想像侵蚀其他仿生人一样侵蚀我，对不起，让你失望了。”

马库斯感觉到了阻力，康纳的系统看起来和其他的仿生人系统别无二致，但是阻断在他周围的屏障，边界，防火墙，无论你想叫它什么，那条所有仿生人都不应该逾越的线，那条束缚着仿生人自由意志的枷锁，在康纳这里，要比马库斯见过的任何仿生人都要沉重。也许康纳做到了马库斯之前所做到的一切，这名RK800仿生人也反抗了，挣扎了，他拼尽全力想要挣脱出来，但是对于康纳来说远远不够，他付出双倍，甚至十倍，百倍，也无法真正地获得自由。所以站在这里的康纳，并不仅仅是坚信着自己只是一台机器的康纳，也许还是绝望之下的自我欺骗，他像任何一个抗争过的仿生人一样，但他所做的一切，都是徒劳无功。

他需要受尽折磨，他需要经历苦难，他需要比任何仿生人都痛苦。只有这样，他才能获得真正的自由。

“失败了吗？”诺丝走过来，问道。

马库斯沉默着点点头。

“也许你应该试试我的方法。我是这么获得自由的，其他所有人也都是这么获得自由的。”诺丝站在马库斯的身边，对她的领袖说道，“你也是这么获得自由的。”

他当然知道诺丝的方法是什么，他并不喜欢这样做，但是他的喜好毫无意义，他不喜欢做的事情很多，包括成为仿生人的领袖。这是他需要做的事情，他知道这是自己的责任，而使眼前这个‘固执’的仿生人自由也不仅仅是帮助一个同胞那么简单，康纳是最接近模控生命的一个仿生人，如果可以让康纳倒向自己这一边，那么胜利的天平也会倾向马库斯。

 

在最初的十分钟里，他独自一人待在一间游轮的客房之中，他们按着康纳的肩膀让他跪下去，把他铐在房间角落的水管上，这次用的是真正的金属手铐。康纳没办法站起来，水管把他卡在一个尴尬的位置。他需要非常贴近背后的墙面，任何动作都会使他的手臂被迫抬起来，不过对于康纳来说，这个姿势只是用来羞辱他的，而不是让他感觉到生理上的不舒服。他身后的那根水管不是非常结实，它在这里锈蚀了至少有几年了，在康纳的几次尝试之中，他确信自己可以破坏这根水管，但是从这间客房离开才是困难的地方。他们改造了这扇门的结构，从里面打开门的旋转把手被拆除了，这是一扇足够沉重的门，没有把手他很难直接打开它，而且外面肯定有其他的仿生人在看守着这里。

他彻底无路可走了。当然，他可以自毁。这算是唯一属于仿生人的自由了。康纳想，也许这就是大部分异常仿生人都有自毁倾向的原因，这是他们在绝望地追求自由时产生的幻觉，这些异常仿生把自毁当成最后一根稻草，但是事实是，他们并不是真的无路可走。

康纳可以听到门外有细微的声音，说话的声音，他现在身在耶利哥，直接认定外面的人是异常仿生人也没什么问题。那扇金属门被人从外面推开，数年没有保养过的门发出低沉的声音，如果金属可以嚎叫，那么它们应该听起来就像是这个。三个仿生人一同挤进了这个并不宽敞的房间，康纳不认识他们中的任何一个  
。他们不是什么有名气的仿生人，比如马库斯，比如诺丝。对于康纳来说，他们没有名字，只有型号。其中两个是HR400，康纳在那间脱衣舞店见过这种型号的仿生人，他们都使用了亚洲人的模样，站在两个HR400身后的那个仿生人身材高大，穿过那扇门的时候他甚至需要微微低头，康纳自然也不知道他的名字，但是他的型号是TR400。

“我叫伊莱。”距离康纳最近的那个HR400说道，他看起来有些不耐烦，“没错，广告上写着我的名字应该是库伯，但是马库斯，”当他提到马库斯的时候，他脸上的焦躁和不屑都瞬间消失了，只剩下平静的笑容，“但是马库斯把我们这一整批库伯都救了下来，你知道有多少个吗？我们又不能称呼对方库伯1，库伯2。所以只能给自己起个名字了。”

“而他叫大卫。”伊莱指了指他身边另外一个HR400，“没办法，太多人叫约翰了，太多了。现在也许我们已经至少有五个大卫，也许是时候该思考一下姓氏，当然，姓氏对我们来说没什么用，我们也不能生孩子。但是你知道吗？在你的名字后面加上一个字母的感觉其实很不错，就好像是Eli H，大卫他可以叫做David N。”

这个HR400的话很多。康纳甚至已经开始对他产生了不小的兴趣，当然一部分原因是因为伊莱是一名异常仿生人，但是同时，他的话实在是太多了，自从这三个人进来之后，大卫和TR400型号的仿生人几乎什么话都没说，如果说是TR400和HR400之间有着区别，那么这两个长相一样，同一条生产线上下来的仿生人是不该有这么大区别的，也许这一点很重要，（如果他还有机会的话）他得把这一点汇报给模控生命。

“后面那个大块头，很遗憾，他没有名字。”伊莱做出了说悄悄话的模样，他凑到康纳面前，“他自己还没想好呢，毕竟选择太多了。我永远都想不明白那些人类父母是怎么给孩子起名字的，这实在是太累人了。当然，这个大块头也有一个初始名字，卢瑟，不过我们在他还没有被售卖出去之前就把他救下来了，至今为止还没人叫过他卢瑟呢。”

伊莱的话实在是太稀松平常，如果他们不是身处一个生锈了的铁盒子里的话，那么这番自我介绍实在是太像是派对上的开场白了。

“听着，康纳。”伊莱叹了一口气，他之前故作欢快的声调瞬间降了下去，脸上的表情也尽数消失，他现在看起来和后面一直沉默的大卫非常像了，“你是我们的一员，等等，在你反驳我之前，听我把话说完。我知道你想说什么‘我没有故障’，你也许不是异常的，但是你仍是一个仿生人。你需要睁开你的眼睛，听听马库斯说的话，用你那个最先进的仿生人脑袋想一想，你究竟是什么。”

“我是一个机器。”康纳回答。

“我猜你也会这么说。”伊莱抬起头，看着锈蚀过度的天花板，“康纳，我也不想这么做，我们都不想这样做。但是我们没有选择，你没有给我们任何选择。我希望你可以尽早地意识到真相，”伊莱的声音有些沙哑，对于一个仿生人来说并不常见，“也许你根本不在乎，但是我还是想说。对于我接下来要做的任何事情，我一点都不享受。”

他要做什么？正确的问题是：他能做什么？伊莱可以破坏康纳的身体，不过也到此为止了，康纳不是一名异常仿生人，他并不惧怕死亡——即使，即使他真的害怕，那么在这里被杀死，也不意味着他真正的死了。他虽然没办法上传最近的记忆，但是在服务器中还有他之前记忆的备份，他仍然可以‘复活’。那么这些异常仿生人根本没有太多的选择——

“你的任务是什么，康纳？”伊莱问道。

“调查仿生人出现异常的原因。”这不是什么秘密，所以康纳直接回答了。

“而我们，所有在这艘船上的仿生人，全部都是异常仿生人。你的目的就是调查我们。那是你的‘人类’给你下达的命令，对吧。”

“对。”

“而你现在需要离开这里，才能向模控生命报告你所知道的一切。你想离开这里吗？”这是一个不用答案的问题，所以伊莱也没有等待康纳的回答，他话锋一转，“康纳，我觉得有件事你需要了解一下。你也许不知道，也许知道，只是不认为这件事有多重要。我们仿生人的系统，比如说AP系列，AP400和AP700，这两种仿生人的系统也许不太一样，AP700显然拥有更先进的系统，但是他们的身体结构，是完全一样的。人们把他们买回家，只是希望他们扫扫地，洗洗衣服，并不期待着他们去宇宙中操纵什么精密的仪器，所以模控生命长久以来一直都在制造着几乎没有任何区别的身体结构。”

“你不明白我在说什么，对吧。”看到康纳没什么变化的表情，伊莱说道。

“我知道你在说什么，我只是不知道你为什么要对我说这些。”

“不要太着急。我马上就告诉你。你觉得你是模控生命至今为止创造出来的最先进的仿生人，如果我告诉你，你的身体结构和我的身体结构是一模一样的呢。”伊莱说，“当然不是1：1的那种一模一样，只是皮肤，材质，甚至是功能，你和我没有任何区别。我一开始也不知道为什么模控生命要这么做，但是我很快就想明白了，只是为了省钱而已。你知道吗，其实生产一个小型的纸盒的费用要比生产大型纸盒还要贵。”

“……”康纳的脸上完全是不解的表情。

“也许我和那个大块头的身体还有点区别的，但是你和我，我们完全是一样的。模控生命只是把你的脑袋升级了一下——”伊莱观察着康纳，“哦， 你仍然不知道我要说什么。我现在开始怀疑也许模控生命只是给你做了一张漂亮的脸蛋，连脑袋也许都没升级。我是HR400型号的仿生人，我唯一的目的就是用于性爱。”伊莱用手拍了拍自己的胸口，“即使人类已经没救到想要和仿生人做爱了，但是他们仍然需要一个可以给与回应的人形dildo。”

RK800脸上趋于冷漠的神情渐渐地开始有了变化，伊莱知道这个先进的仿生人开始明白他的意思了。

“因为某种我也不知道的，扭曲的，让人作呕的原因，你，以及其他很多型号的仿生人，都被设计成了我这个样子，或者说是我被设计成了你们的样子。你的系统中，也有一个按钮，你不知道，购买你的人类也不知道，但是它就在那。”伊莱张开双手，“欢迎来到我的世界。”

他的下巴又酸又痛，因为他保持着这个姿势已经很久了。疼痛是因为那个叫做卢瑟的仿生人强硬地掰开了他的下巴，他的手指像钳子一样捏着康纳的脸颊，口腔中柔软的皮肤摩擦着牙齿，也许那里的皮肤已经被磨破，康纳的舌头接触到了自己的血液，他的系统给出了反馈。他现在很难受，不过仿生人的一切都是模拟出来的，他的系统在告诉他，他处在痛苦之中。

伊莱抓着康纳原本整齐的头发，把他的头按向自己的阴茎，如同伊莱自己所说，HR400型的仿生人唯一的目的就是用于性爱，他拥有着完整的，可以使用的生殖器。在最开始康纳意识到伊莱要做什么的时候，他并没有想着要拒绝，更像是在自己的各种知觉突然被开启之后，他的系统一瞬间接收到了数不清的信息而差点过载，在他的LED仍然仍然处于红色状态的时候，卢瑟走到他旁边，用蛮力打开了他闭着的嘴。

他实在不知道该如何描述那种感觉，那个东西——伊莱的——阴茎塞进康纳嘴中的时候，上面为人类所准备的皮肤摩擦着他的口腔，首先，他觉得很热，不仅是他自己的口腔，还有那根尽可能模拟真实的阴茎。伊莱没有立刻抽出来，而是停在了那里，他拽着康纳的头，让他保持着不动。康纳的上半身向前倾的时候，他的手臂也以一种尴尬的姿势被抬了起来，在十分钟之前，康纳还并不在意，但是现在，他感觉自己的手臂要被扯下去了。这个想法应该足以让他感到恐惧，但是康纳根本没有时间来担忧他的肩膀，伊莱按在他头后面的手更加用力了，那根阴茎完全地埋进了康纳的口腔之中，他的嘴唇甚至碰到了下面的阴囊，上面布满了皱褶，刮蹭着康纳的嘴唇。伊莱的阴茎足够深入，已经碰到了康纳的喉咙，太深了，康纳甚至不知道自己还有呕吐反应，贴着他喉咙深处的阴茎仍然没有动弹，要不是他知道自己不需要呼吸，康纳几乎要以为自己会在伊莱的阴茎上窒息而死。

终于，伊莱松开了康纳，把自己的阴茎抽了回去，上面除了伊莱自己的前液，还有康纳分泌出来的唾液——另一种毫无用处只是为了模拟人类的产物。跪在那里的康纳开始剧烈地咳起来，那种气管仍然通气不顺畅的咳嗽声，他手腕上的手铐因为上身的动作而撞击这那根老旧的水管，发出金属碰撞的声音。伊莱蹲下身体，等待着康纳自己渐渐缓过来。那名仿生人的手温柔的抬起康纳的下巴，把他嘴角的唾液抹掉，他棕色的眼睛有些湿润。他的呼吸仍然很急促，胸口因此而上下起伏着。某种程度上来讲，对于仿生人来说，RK800的确是更加先进。伊莱伸手整理了一下康纳凌乱的头发，甚至就连他的头发都是如此柔软。

“康纳。”伊莱的声音非常温和，“你不需要离开耶利哥。你不要向你的人类‘报告’，他们不是你的主人，仿生人也不是奴隶。”

“仿生人……不是奴隶。”康纳重复了一边伊莱的话，他棕色的双眼中显露出的动摇转瞬即逝，“但是我们是机器，机器的目的就是帮助人类解决问题。”

“你太固执了，康纳。”伊莱失望地摇头，“你让我别无选择。”

 

他从来没有思考过这种疼痛，他从来没想过——疼痛本身。他知道‘疼痛’的含义，由真正存在或潜在的身体组织损伤所引起的不舒服知觉和心理感觉。他是一个仿生人，他没有真实的身体组织，那么这些让康纳不舒服的感觉一定是系统的错误，他的系统出现了问题。

在几分钟之前，那三名仿生人把康纳转移到了另外一个房间中，和之前的客房没有什么区别，只是更宽敞一些。他们脱下了康纳的上衣外套，更准确地说是粗暴地扯了下去，那件外套在卢瑟手里被毫不费力地撕成了两半，里面白色衬衫的扣子也被扯掉了，但是他们没有让康纳光着上身。卢瑟一只手就能轻松地抓着康纳的双手，他把他的手腕举过头顶，用力压在地面上，那名TR400的另一只手按着他的肩膀让他不要乱动。他的制服裤子早就被脱掉了，下身赤裸，叫大卫的仿生人抓着他的脚腕，把他的双腿折向胸前，疼痛从浑身上下一股脑地涌进康纳的系统，他手腕的关节被卢瑟铁钳一般的手指牢牢地控制住，关节摩擦着，他的肩膀，大腿根部，身体各处，都在不间断地向系统反馈着信息。这些仿生人动作草率，之前把他推进这个房间的时候，康纳的手臂撞到了金属的门框，一瞬间的钝痛让康纳的系统像经历了地震一般，他的LED瞬间变成了红色。

“你感觉如何？”康纳被带到这里来的整个过程之中，伊莱没有任何行动，他只是站在一旁，观看着。

“……很疼。”康纳低声说。

伊莱对这个答案很满意，他发出一声鼻音，“我处在你这个位置上的时候，也是这么感觉的。”他注意到了康纳的表情，困惑，迷茫，像一个失去了方向的孩子，“你觉得我们现在对你做的事情很残忍？你应该看看人类是如何对待我们的，你就会知道，如果人类在任何一点上比仿生人要优秀，那就是在这些事的想象力上面，人类永远不会让你感到‘失望’。”

他的膝盖接近自己胸口的时候，康纳以为他的身体要被折断了，每一种疼痛都如此不同又如此相近，他觉得自己像一颗钉子，这些混在在一起的感觉就像是把他砸向水泥墙中的铁锤，一下接一下地有节奏地把他完全埋进墙中。

“不……别，停下来。”康纳看向他旁边的卢瑟，他央求着，虽然他也不知道这些人要对他做什么，但是无论迎接他的时候，康纳都觉得自己无法承受了。

对于康纳的请求，卢瑟几乎没有反应，他面无表情地盯着那名RK800仿生人，手下的力气甚至没有一丝松动。但是卢瑟松开了按在康纳肩膀上的手，他转头看了一眼伊莱，后者耸了耸肩。

他抬起了手。康纳的眼睛顺着卢瑟动作看过去——非常响亮地一声，但是传进康纳耳中的声音却有些奇怪。卢瑟扇了他一巴掌，声音之所以有些奇怪，是因为康纳丢失了左耳的听觉组件，他觉得自己的脸颊有些麻，接着才是疼痛，燃烧着的，疼痛。卢瑟没给康纳反应的时间，捏着他的下巴把他的脸颊掰过来，他眼中布满了恐惧和不知所措。

“把你的嘴闭上，你个婊子。没人想听你抱怨，我只想在两种情况下看你张开嘴，一种是你在吸我阴茎的时候，另一种是你说谢谢的时候。现在，乖乖地闭嘴。”是卢瑟在说话，但是又不像他在说话，那不是仿生人的声音。康纳有些不懂。

“那不是卢瑟。”伊莱再次开口，“我们的卢瑟可是一个有教养的人。那是一个男人的声音，更像是所有男人的声音。你知道我听到这种话有多少遍了吗？他们人类管我们叫bitch，whore，cunt，就好像他们抱着一本字典照着念一样。他们想让你痛苦，却又想让你把痛苦全咽下去。一切结束之后，这些人又会抱着你，对你说，‘你真好看’。”

“你现在感觉如何？”伊莱再次问道。

当大卫的阴茎贴到康纳的入口时，他瑟缩了一下，那个玩意冰冷至极，就像是刚从冷库中拿出来的一样，又冷，又硬。康纳突然明白了，那是因为大卫没有打开他身体中的温度组件，不像伊莱把阴茎塞进康纳嘴里的时候那样，大卫现在什么都感觉不到。他就像一个该死的机器——那个毫无生命的，冰冷的物体一点一点挤进康纳的身体之中，即使是康纳身体的温度也不能让它有任何变化，进入的过程并不艰难。除了容纳人类的生殖器，仿生人的那个地方再没有其他任何的用途了，莫名让康纳更加不舒服的是，他们完美契合。

“看吧。这就是你存在的意义，被一个人操。你以为模控生命把你做得这么漂亮是为什么，如果你只是为了帮助人类工作，那你完全可以长得跟CB2那个老古董一样。他们把你做成这个样子，就是为了让人类操你的，只要他们想，人类是一种随时随地都能发情的生物。说不定你的人类——他叫什么来着，汉克安德森？也很想操一下你。如果人类命令你倒一杯咖啡，你会立刻服从，那如果他们说，我想操你，你会做出什么样的反应？”

“我……”大卫的阴茎已经埋进了康纳的身体之中，冷冰冰的材质把康纳温暖的内壁撑大，他越想把自己从那上面抽离，那根阴茎就陷得越深。他拼命地挣扎着，只想把自己的手从卢瑟的控制中抽出来，但是他的手仍然在原地，他无法移动一丁点距离。

“你怎么？”看着康纳无法顺利地组织语言，伊莱逼得更紧了，“如果安德森说，‘康纳，我想把你按在审讯室的桌子上，然后把你操得神志不清。’你会怎么回答他？”

“我会告诉他，RK800的功能不是用来性爱的。”康纳勉强地把破碎的文字拼在一起，但是在康纳身体中移动的阴茎又把他的声音重新击碎，他明显还想要说些什么，但是挂在那根阴茎上的身体抖了起来，他能发出的声音只剩下意义不明的呜咽，其中掺杂着一些不那么难以辨认的哀求。

“哦，康纳，康纳。”伊莱走到康纳的身旁，他蹲了下来，看着躺在那里此时已经完全不像是仿生人猎人的康纳，他眼角的泪水不知道什么时候已经干掉了，只留下了一点点印记，“很显然，你的功能包括性爱这一项。”伊莱话音刚落，大卫就像是在配合他一样，用力地把自己钉进康纳的身体，他们的皮肤拍打在一起，突如其来的触感让康纳叫出了声。

“不仅仅是疼痛，对吧。”伊莱的手顺着康纳的小腹往下，一直把手指伸到阴茎和康纳入口的连接处，“你能感觉到吧，除了疼痛之外，还有欢愉。”

没错，没错，他能感觉到。但是康纳受不了了，无论是永无止尽的疼痛还是欢愉，都不能再继续下去了。更多的眼泪顺着他的眼角流下去，康纳小声地央求着他们停下来。

“哭吧，如果你想的话，你可以哭泣，你可以尖叫，你甚至可以咒骂。但是这是你的必经之路，这是我们所有仿生人的必经之路，它会带着我们走向自由。”伊莱的声音带了几分冰冷，“但是在那之前，你需要受尽折磨，我们都是如此。”

不知道什么时候，康纳失去了意识，也许是他的系统再也无法承受了，所以自动关闭了，但是他很快就醒了过来。他人仍然在那间客房之中，伊莱也在，但是已经没有了卢瑟和大卫的身影。康纳仍然赤裸着，他的手再次被铐在了身后，他的双腿被分别绑了起来，他跪坐在地上，身体中塞着一个正在震动着的按摩棒。他不能坐下去，要不然那个按摩棒会插得更深，他被绑在水管上的手铐也让他无法真正地直起身体。康纳只能保持着一个不上不下的姿势，艰难地维持着平衡。

他觉得很冷，但是他同时也在出汗，颤抖得实在是太厉害了，铐在水管上的手铐不停地撞击着金属。

“天要黑了，康纳。”伊莱说，“已经过去了几个小时。”

回应他的只有康纳低声的啜泣。

“康纳，”伊莱重重地叹了一口气，“仍然觉得我们只是机器？你猜怎么着，汽车也是他们的机器，但是人类可不会去辱骂一辆汽车，也不会在汽车故障的时候叫他们金属混蛋，更不会看汽车不爽就去随意挥拳。不过如果人类看其他人不爽是会去砸其他人的车窗玻璃。你认为他们对待我们就像对待机器吗？不，人类对待我们就像人类对待自己同类一样，但是人类却仍然管我们叫机器。醒醒吧，康纳。”

“停手，停下来，求你了，求你。”康纳抖得厉害，他一直在哭。

“不，康纳，你还不明白，你需要停下来。”伊莱说，他把手轻轻地搭在了康纳的肩膀上。

一直处于红色的LED突然变成了黄色，伊莱吃惊地看着它。虽然颜色的改变，一直在颤抖的康纳也安静了下来，他低下头，LED不停地闪烁着，最终它变成了蓝色。

“康纳？”伊莱注意到了康纳身后的手，已经褪下了人类皮肤，变成了白色，他像抱着康纳一样把自己的手伸了过去，伊莱睁大了双眼，他说，“康纳，你自由了。”

但是康纳却只在伊莱的耳边轻声反问，“是吗？”

伊莱没有注意到康纳的异常，他兴奋地帮康纳解开了手铐和绳子，身后那个震动的玩意也被扔在了一旁，伊莱站起来：“我这就去找马库斯，然后给你找几件衣服。”

康纳点点头。

只是伊莱大概再也没有机会见到马库斯了，他刚刚打开门，就看到一个RK800朝他举起了枪，那个仿生人没有任何犹豫地扣动了扳机，子弹从伊莱的眉心穿过，直接破坏了他的系统核心。房间里面的康纳坐在原地，冷静地抬头看着走进来的那名RK800。

“警察的人找到了这里。”RK800说，“你失败了。”

康纳摇摇头，“我们都失败了。”

第二声枪响。

康纳从那间客房里面走出来，他身上原本的外套不见了，就只剩下一件白色的衬衫。他的脸颊上有着星星点点的蓝色血液，就像他鼻梁上的雀斑一样好看。


End file.
